Set in Motion
by nozomi.no.uta
Summary: Her final hours as a Nobody, as perceived by those she met outside the Castle That Never Was. Prequel to "The Kismet Scribe."
1. Escape

**EDITED 6/26/2010**

**Author's Comments: **This was kind of hard to write...I had to keep in mind the happenings of _Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days_. I tried, but I know this story doesn't really fit into the original Kingdom Hearts series. I hope you still enjoy it, though.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, or its story lines (as noted with an *). I do own "the girl."

* * *

"Made up your mind?*"

He paused. "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know.*"

"You can't turn on the Organization!" he insisted. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!*"

"No one will miss me,*" he cut him off, striding away.

"That's not true!" he protested. "…I would.*"

* * *

He held no fear walking through the streets of the dark city. Heartless were nothing; the second they stepped within two feet of him, he slashed them without batting an eyelash.

He sensed, though, that he was being followed by something more.

Had the organization realized he'd gone already? Axel was the only one who knew of his intentions. Did he snitch on him? No, Axel wouldn't do that, no matter how angry he must've been at him.

"Go back, Axel," he growled, whirling around to face his stalker. "I don't want you drawing suspi—"

He stopped at the sight of a figure much smaller than Axel. The hood of its dark Organization cloak covered the figure's face, but he could tell it was female. What puzzled him was that she was nowhere near Larxene's height.

He glared. "Who—"

"Roxas!"

His blue eyes darted past her to another figure—Xigbar—heading down the streets, his hand cupped around half his mouth. Hastily, Roxas lunged for the girl's arm and dragged her down an alleyway, out of Xigbar's sight. "Who are you?" he hissed.

She yanked her arm out of his tight grasp. "That _hurt_, you know."

Roxas felt his patience quickly dissipating. "Who _are _you?"

"Roxas!"

"Hurry up!" he hissed.

"If you intend to run away _successfully_, you'll need to keep your voice down," she snarled.

For a moment he sputtered, slightly startled at the ease with which she came to her correct conclusion. "Well my escape isn't successful anyway since I had some organization snitch stalking me on my way out. What are you, some secret member Xemnas brought in to track our every move?"

She scoffed. "If only. That certainly beats being locked up to _remember._"

His knitted his brow. "_Remember?_ Remember what?"

In a less unkind, almost _sad_ voice, she murmured, "_Everything._"

"Roxas!"

He clenched his jaw at the louder call. "Is that why you're following me? You want to run away?"

The girl hesitated, her arms subconsciously crossing themselves over her chest. "I've never walked these streets before. You seemed to know where you were going, so—"

"Roxas! Come out wherever you are!"

Cursing under his breath, he whispered harshly, "You're leaving the organization? I'm leaving, too."

"I _know_." She sighed impatiently. "Your point?"

She knew? She must've been eavesdropping_._ "Let's both leave. You won't have to remember anything anymore."

"Roxas!"

"Can you open a Dark Corridor?" she asked.

"To where?"

"The Mysterious Tower in Twilight Town."

"Rooooooxaaaaassssss!"

"_There?_ Why _there?_"

"Just do it," she commanded. "Xigbar will find us if we don't hurry!"

Roxas wavered skeptically. He knew she was right, but something felt off about her…

"Hurry!" she insisted.

"ROXAS!"

"Agh!" He thrust out a hand and ran into the dark void, the girl following closely behind.

* * *

**Author's Afterthought: **Please review! Thank you for reading!


	2. Identity

**EDITED 6/26/2010**

**Author's Comments: **Thank you for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, or its story lines (as noted with an *). I do own "the girl."

* * *

Without breaking stride or giving any explanation to Roxas, she marched up to the front door of the tower, her hood still hiding her face. Roxas trailed behind at a much leisurely pace. She had some sort of business with the sorcerer, he figured. He didn't see the need to shove open the door with _that_ much force, though.

Not that it made any difference to him how hurried she seemed. He was just grateful to have escaped Xigbar.

"Ugh! Seriously?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, jogging lazily up the remaining stairs to the first room. "What?"

"Heartless," she complained, pointing at the bunch who'd just appeared. "I don't have time for this."

He eyed them uninterestedly. "So just get rid of them." _Duh._

"I can't," she snapped. "I don't have a weapon."

"You…don't have a weapon?" he repeated slowly, debating whether he was more stunned at the fact that she was unarmed or at how unashamed she seemed to admit it.

"No I don't so will you _please_ eliminate these?"

With a roll of his eyes, he brought out just one keyblade and quickly slashed the Heartless to smoke. "There. Satisfied, princess?"

She didn't answer, instead storming forward through the door and up another staircase.

Roxas massaged a temple. Maybe having Axel follow him back in those streets would've been better after all.

"Hey! Hurry up! The Heartless are here, too!"

"_Now_ what's wrong?"

"Shush!" Her head bowed a little lower as if she was thinking hard about something.

He decided she was the strangest—and most irritating—organization member he'd met. No wonder Xemnas locked her up. She was a nutcase.

"Okay," she finally said, straightening up and knocking on the door.

The sorcerer's deep voice called, "Come in."

The girl opened the door confidently and stepped into the study. "Master Yen Sid."

As he trudged in after her, Roxas saw the seated Master Yen Sid's eyes widen with mild surprise. "Yes? Who might you be?"

She reached up and pulled her hood back, revealing a round face with small dark eyes and short dark hair. Her gaze held grave intensity and gave her a sense of maturity far beyond her appearance. "I think you know who I am."

The wizard studied her face for a few moments, realization dawning in his eyes. "Maxiin?" he asked. "The Kismet Scribe?"

Roxas' brow furrowed. _The Kismet Scribe?_ She had a _title?_

She nodded. "Ansem has told you about me, I presume."

"Indeed. However, he did not inform me you would be coming to see me. I thought Xemnas wouldn't allow you to leave."

"I escaped with Roxas' help," she explained, glancing almost gratefully at the blond Nobody. "I was lucky, really."

"Roxas?" Master Yen Sid turned his attentions to him. "_You_ are Roxas?"

He crossed his arms defensively. "Yeah. Is there a problem?"

His glaring eyes stared into his pensively before turning to Maxiin. A gleam of something secretive lit his eyes as he looked at her for what seemed like minutes. It got on Roxas' nerves.

The secretive look disappeared as quickly as it had come and Master Yen Sid asked her, "What brings you here?"

Her gloved hands balled into fists. "I…want it to stop."

Roxas' confusion grew. Want _what_ to stop?

"I see" was all that the sorcerer said.

"You can, can't you?" Maxiin asked earnestly. "There has to be _something_ you can do."

Roxas bit back a grumble. He hated being left in the dark. It was why he left the Organization in the first place.

"I cannot guarantee I have the ability to fulfill your request," he told her, "but I will refer to my books for a possible solution."

"How long will that take?"

"I estimate about three days at the most."

Her shoulders sagged as she sighed in disappointment. "I suppose I'll have to handle it until then."

"You may stay here in the meantime." The sorcerer returned to Roxas who'd been brooding throughout the conversation. "What will you do? Do you have a purpose for coming here?"

Roxas opened his mouth to deny the question but then stopped. This sorcerer was known for holding great power and access to knowledge. Maybe _he_ knows why the keyblade chose him.

"I suggest you stay here for now, regardless of whether you have a purpose or not. Against Xemnas' intentions, you helped Maxiin leave the castle. You must have understood punishment would await you if you are found."

"I guess." He shrugged. "I was leaving, too. It was coincidence."

That strange look in the sorcerer's eyes came back. "Yes. Coincidence."

* * *

Roxas paced around in the halls outside the study. Master Yen Sid had chased him out, claiming he and Maxiin had to talk in privacy.

He'd admit it; he tried eavesdropping. To his chagrin, he quickly realized that stupid door was too thick to carry sound. He thought about cracking the door open a little, but that wizard had eyes like a hawk.

Really, what would Master Yen Sid and that girl need to talk about that Roxas absolutely couldn't hear? How'd that girl even know who he was? What was she so desperate to stop? Who was Ansem? Why did they both give him those weird looks?

"Running away cannot necessarily stop this process."

His ears perked and he whipped his head back to the now-cracked-open door. Huh. He must not have closed the door properly.

Oh well. Now he could listen in.

"It's…_not_ really about stopping the _process_."

"Then what is it you want to stop?"

He leaned closer to the crack.

"I…don't know how to explain it…"

Roxas nearly groaned aloud.

"I guess…what I _really_ want to do is start over. Write my _own_ story. Create my _own_ memories."

He narrowed his eyes. Create her own memories?

"I see. In that case, I believe there may be something I can do. I will require your will to trust me and you patience until I find the answer."

* * *

**Author's Afterthought: **Thank you for reading! Please review! If you haven't already, please check out _The Kismet Scribe _too!


	3. Free

**EDITED 6/26/2010**

**Author's Comments: **Thanks for the reviews! Hope to hear more from you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, or its story lines (as noted with an *). I own Maxiin.

* * *

He scrambled away from the door, donning an uninterested façade just before Maxiin exited. "So what'd you talk about?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could.

She shrugged. "My name."

Roxas masked his disbelief well at the lie, quirking an eyebrow. "Your name?"

"Yes." She eyed him warily. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"I didn't say there was." He leaned against the wall near the window. "So what about your name?"

"Words have power," she explained, still wary, "especially _names_. In order for Master Yen Sid to fulfill my request, I must abandon my name and adopt a new one."

Okay…Maybe she wasn't lying…entirely. "What's your new name going to be?"

"I…Imani." Her tongue seemed to stumble. "From now on, you must call me by that name."

"Imani," Roxas mulled over the name. "How'd you come up with _that_ name?"

She shrugged again, but he didn't miss the pause before her answer. "I didn't come up with it. What matters is that I use that name."

That made sense, he supposed. A new beginning starts with a new mentality.

"That's right."

He jumped. Was he thinking aloud? He tried to feign innocence, "What's right?"

Max—no, Imani lifted a corner of her mouth in a lopsided grin. "_A new beginning starts with a new mentality._ That's right. You really were paying attention to our _private_ conversation."

Maybe he could deny hearing anything. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie. I knew you were listening from when the doorknob gave way." She tapped her temple. "I even know about that time you spilled sea-salt ice cream all over your cloak. It took you hours to get the stain out."

Roxas dropped the act as easily as he dropped his jaw. "How'd you know about that? You weren't even _there._"

She tilted her head. "How to put it…You know how your attribute is light? My attribute is memory. My mind is constantly recording everyone's memories, including yours. Xemnas created me that way."

"Why?" he asked with honest curiosity. "In fact, _when_ did you become part of the Organization? I'd never seen you at all before today. Why did Xemnas keep you away from us?"

The small smile she wore faded. "You don't need to know that."

There it was again: that weird look in her eyes…like she knew something about him that he didn't.

"Why won't you tell me?" He grit his teeth. "I might not need to know, but I _want_ to know."

"You should be grateful you don't _have_ to know." The edge in her voice was sharp enough to slice thin air. "Be grateful that you can just worry about yourself, that you can _live_ for yourself. Be grateful you're free to go out and find the answers to your questions, that you're free to see places more colorful than a stupid white bedroom and breathe air that doesn't _reek_ of rain!"

He could only take in all her pent-up frustrations with wide, startled eyes.

"Be grateful you're free to meet others, face-to-face," she sighed, "even if they _are_ your enemies. At least you have _some_ sort of relationship with them. You're free to step out of the background. You're free to stop them as they pass by…"

Roxas couldn't help thinking how much she acted like a _Somebody_…

Her humorless laugh echoed ominously. "Xemnas forced a story on my shoulders the moment I was birthed. I'm the tool he'll use for _his _future. _His_ existence. On top of that he locked me in a room to watch everyone _else's_ lives play out. I guess you can call it _jealousy_."

"I'm sorry," he murmured as sincerely as he could. He didn't think he sounded sincere, but it was the thought that counted, right?

She raised her eyes to his, studying his face carefully. Her eyes drowned him in a strange feeling…

Sorrow?

"You know," she nearly whispered, "you two really do look alike."

He blinked and his brow furrowed.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," she said before he could ask what she meant. "I...I lashed. You didn't know. You weren't _supposed_ to know, but it won't matter if you do."

What the heck was she saying?

"Wait here," she told him. "I'm telling Master Yen Sid we're leaving."

"Leaving?" He finally found his voice.

She threw open the study door and disappeared for a few moments at most.

* * *

**Author's Afterthought: **Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Captured

**EDITED 6/26/2010**

**Author's Comments: **Second-to-last chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, or its story lines (as noted with an *). I own Maxiin/Imani.

* * *

This time, he didn't need to crouch against the door to hear the conversation.

"No, Imani."

"I can't do this."

"You must stay here."

"I'm sorry. I thought I could wait, but…I can't."

"Imani—"

"I can't take this anymore! He—"

"Imani, you must listen to me."

"No, I'm going."

"You must stay here!"

The study filled with bright light that overflowed out into the hallway. Even Roxas had to shield his eyes.

"Make me."

His skin tingled at the threat like it was almost about to shiver but just wouldn't. When he brought his hand down from his eyes, he saw Imani emerging from the room and rushing to his side. "Quick, take me back."

He gave her a funny look. "Back?"

"To the Organization."

Roxas exhaled in disbelief. "You're joking."

"I'm not." She stared at him with determination. "You don't have to stay there. Just drop me off and you can go."

"Why are you going back there? I thought you didn't want to be there."

"I have to settle something. Take me back and you can leave."

"Imani…" he began.

"Roxas," she cut him off. "I need you to trust me."

He halted.

"Please. Please _trust _me."

* * *

Maybe it was the rain. Maybe it was because it was dark. Or maybe he'd let his guard down too much from being around Imani.

"Roxas."

He only had a split-second to register the presence of a man in dark red before a pair of arms seized him, holding back his arms and dragging him away from Imani.

"Roxas!" she cried.

"Run, Imani!" He struggled as best he could to escape.

She wavered, glancing between him and the still-opened Dark Corridor. "But—"

"Just GO!" he roared.

The last thing he saw before blacking out was Imani's scared face…

* * *

She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her, her footsteps thudding dully against the plush red carpet stretching down the hall. Her tiara bounced and tipped dangerously between her round ears as she turned corner and skidded to a halt in a bedroom.

"Your Majesty!" Her lady-in-waiting bowed upon her entrance. "We don't know what to do. His Majesty the king brought her here."

"The king?" she repeated, hope lighting up her eyes. "He's here?"

She hesitated. "He…_was_ here, Your Majesty. He left a few moments ago, but he found the girl at the front gate of the castle."

"O-Oh…" the queen sighed, all hope dissipating quickly. Why didn't he stay? Why did he bring this girl here? Perhaps he felt the queen would be the best person to care for her…

Alright, then. With a new determination, she commanded her lady-in-waiting, "Send for Master Yen Sid."

"Yes, Your Majesty." She rushed off.

The queen took a moment to study the girl's pale face. Sweat glistened on her forehead and her breaths came out in slight pants. Who was this stranger…?

"Oh dear." She took the towel sitting in a bowl of cool water and wrung it out. The girl may be a stranger, but she's a stranger in need, the queen decided, wiping down her face.

"R…Ro…" the girl mumbled deliriously. "Ro…xas…"

Ro…xas? Roxas? Was that someone's name?

"Shh...Just rest," the queen cooed, taking hold of her hand. "Master Yen Sid will be here soon. Just hold on until then."

To her surprise, the girl's pants grew into sobs. "Roxas…R-Roxas…"

Oh, the poor thing. What could have caused her to be like this?

"Roxas…I-I…m sorry…"

* * *

**Author's Afterthought: **Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Escaped and Set

**EDITED 6/26/2010**

**Author's Comments: **Last chapter. Hope you enjoy it! It's kind of sad, though.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, or its story lines (as noted with an *). I own Imani.

* * *

The sorcerer entered the room, bowing to the queen. "You called for me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes," she said, gesturing to the girl. "King Mickey rescued this girl and brought her here. Do you know who this is, Master?"

Master Yen Sid only took a moment to look over the girl before nodding gravely. "I am afraid I do. She is Imani, formerly known as Maxiin."

"How do you know her? Does the king know her?"

"I believe he does. She came to me earlier today with a request, but she left before I could fulfill it. I suspect her impatience landed her in some sort of trouble. The king must have rescued her and brought her here."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

Master Yen Sid's eyes landed on the dark cloak lying on the comforter. "I cannot say for sure, but it must have left her quite powerless."

Suddenly, a moan came from the girl. She tossed her head back and forth as if being tortured by a nightmare. "R…Rox…"

"Oh dear." The queen gripped her hand tighter in some effort to comfort her. "She's been mumbling the word 'Roxas' over and over. I think she's trying to apologize to someone named 'Roxas'…"

Unbeknownst to the queen, the sorcerer's eyes narrowed. "I see."

Imani slowly awoke, her eyes unfocused. "W…Where…am I…?"

"You are at the Disney Castle," Master Yen Sid told her quietly. "You were saved by His Majesty, King Mickey. Queen Minnie has been watching over you since you first came."

"Are you feeling alright?" the queen asked her worriedly.

"I…I feel weak…" she mumbled, "…and cold…"

The queen searched around the room for something more to cover her with when she spotted the dark cloak. "Here, put this on," she said, taking the cloak and moving to help the girl sit up.

Imani's eyes widened. "No! Keep that away!"

She paused. "B-But you're cold…"

She shook her head. "Anything but…t-that…"

Another bout of sobs shook the girl, alarming Queen Minnie. "Imani, what's wrong?" she cried. "What's troubling you?"

"H…" She breathed heavily and squeezed her eyes tight, but no tears poured out. "He's…I…"

The queen and the sorcerer exchanged glances. "What should we do, Master?" the queen asked.

He thought carefully. "If it won't trouble you, she should rest here for a few days. She seems deeply troubled, and it would be unwise to move her anytime soon."

"Of course she can stay here," Queen Minnie nodded earnestly.

"N-No…"

They both returned their attentions to Imani.

"Please…just finish it all," she barely whispered. "I-I can't take this anymore…"

"You're being rash," Master Yen Sid said. "Give yourself a few days—"

"I can't take this guilt," she interrupted him in a broken voice. "It keeps replaying in my head…I knew…I _knew_…"

The queen shook her head helplessly. "Imani…"

"A-And now I _see_ him," she whimpered, "and I see his dreams of Sora and how he's struggling and _I_ was the one who threw him in there and—"

"Imani," the sorcerer's voice cut in. "You wish for me to end it all?"

She took in a deep, shaky breath. "Y-Yes…"

"Very well," he murmured with a reluctant sigh. "Your Majesty, I must ask that you let go of her hand."

Queen Minnie turned to him, startled at the request. "B-But why? What are you going to do to her?"

"My only option is to send her away to a different, more safe universe and to lock away her memories. That's all I can do for her."

"Another _universe?_" she cried, promptly tightening her grip on Imani's hand. "Are you _sure_ that's safe? What about her family? Won't she be lonely? What do you mean, 'lock away her memories'? What—"

"Your Majesty," Imani's soft voice interjected. "I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine. I _want_ this."

The queen's face fell. "B-But…Imani…"

"I'll be fine." She offered a small smile. "Let go of my hand."

She didn't want to. Oh, how she wanted to refuse, but one long look in Imani's eyes told the queen she had no power over the situation. Halfheartedly, her hand slowly slipped out of hers, a tingly sensation lingering from the lost contact.

Master Yen Sid began chanting a complicated incantation, and to the queen's silent horror, Imani's body began fading. Queen Minnie balled her hands into tight fists, telling herself she could _not_ reach out for her, no matter how badly her vision was blurring with tears.

"Your Majesty?"

She blinked rapidly. "Y-Yes?"

Imani's smile grew. "The king thinks about you every day. He was really reluctant to leave so soon. I just thought you should know…"

As the last of the girl faded, the queen broke down, throwing herself onto the edge of the bed mere inches from the dark coat.

* * *

"Imani."

She groaned, burying further under the covers.

"Imani, seriously, wake up."

Try as she did to ignore the voice, she begrudgingly poked her head out to see the intruder. A teenaged boy with dark, side-swept hair grinned crookedly at her, a plate of miniature waffles and strawberries and whipped cream in his hands.

"Happy birthday," he said.

A giggle bubbled in her chest. "Aden!"

* * *

**Author's Afterthought: **This has got to be the saddest piece I've written. I think I will change the genre. What did you think? Did this answer a few questions? Did it pose more? Reviews are always welcome!

And now that you've read the prequel, if you haven't already, check out the main story: _The Kismet Scribe. _It's almost finished-just a few more chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
